Her Silence
by radangst
Summary: Her angelic voice struck a cord somewhere deep within him, a part of his dark soul that he had once thought to have been hopelessly rotten. She drew him in, her soft melody compelling him to take her. And when he did, he would never let her go.
1. Silent Night, Deadly Night

**Hey guys! New fanfic... I kind of dropped off the face of the planet for about 6 months but I'm back! I've had writers block for a bit, and while millions of ideas have been running around my head, I have unfortunately been struggling to write anything that is relatively decent. So, my other story, "A Place to Belong," is on a sort of hiatus. Even though I've only posted one chapter. Sorry, I'm horrible at completing things. But stick with me lol.**

 **Anyways, this story idea popped into my head and I decided to try it out. Please read the warning on this chapter, while I usually stay away from such severe topics in writing, the events are very relative to Eva and who she is and who she becomes. Please feel free to leave a review and let me know if I should continue with this story. :)**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I also do not own any of it's characters. I only own my character, Eva Moreau, and any other original characters that I have created.**

 **WARNING : Scenes do include sexual assault and a detailed description. Murder is also mentioned but there is virtually no graphic description of it besides the mention of blood. This is just a heads up for anybody who may find this disturbing or triggering in any way.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Silent Night, Deadly Night

" _Mama, I hope you're proud of me,_

 _I took all the awful things they did,_

 _and turned them into empathy._ "

London, England 1887

Her skin burnt where those hands had touched. Rough and calloused palms against the smoothness of her pale skin. Delicate and shaking hands absentmindedly scratched her own forearms as she reminisced previous events, her own hands itched to rid the memories of those sinful touches. A tear stained cheek made contact with the cold flooring of her bedroom. Curled in a fetal position, she shook on the floor.

Eva didn't know how it had happened. Her beloved mother had put her to rest that night. Her mother's voice had lulled her to sleep, melodic and sweet as it was, and slowly her eyelids had been too heavy to remain open. Dark and thickened eyelashes had rested upon her dainty cheeks and she fell into a deep slumber.

Later that night she had been awoken by the rough pawing of harsh hands on her stomach. Groggily she had opened her eyes, the darkened room making it impossible to make out the figure on top of her. Sluggish panic had set in like she had just suddnely been dunked into an ice cold tub.

"You've been too much, Eva." The breathy voice chilled her to her core as it carried to her ears. "Such a tease, aren't ya? Your mother won't be happy with this. You're not gonna tell her, right baby?" A grunt followed his words when her foot made contact with his thigh. He grabbed a hold of her struggling legs.

"That wasn't very nice of you, was it? But you're gonna be a good girl, right?" Pain followed his command, his large hand squeezing her leg. His rough fingernails dug into her knee as he forced her knees together to stop her fighting. "Right?"

She let out a cry as he pushed more of his body weight onto her, forcing her into the comforter. Her struggle didn't deter him in the slightest, he wouldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. Large hands palmed her small body, feeling her and hurting her. Silent tears ran like small rivers down her cheeks. Bright blue eyes hidden as she squeezed her eyes shut, praying not to feel his repulsive hands on her skin.

"S'il vous plaît, non. S'il vous plaît." _Please, no. Please_. She begged and cried for help as she felt him start pawing at the bodice of her night gown.

"Shut up, you little whore. You want this, you've been tempting me." His voice was threatening as he spoke in her ear. "Don't resist it, I've been holding myself back for so long... Evie," He breathed into her ear, "But you're truly irresistible. You know that?"

She couldn't find her voice, she couldn't even get herself to scream. Couldn't make a noise as he fought to tug at her clothes. She stayed quiet for some reason, the fear biting at her throat, stopping her from making a sound. Her skin was clammy and her face damp from sweat and tears. The struggle to get him off of her had taken all she had, and it had done nothing. He was still in her bed, pinning her down to her lavender sheets. She was powerless.

Everything drowned away, the reality slipping away from her. She began to feel wave after wave of fear and her stomach gave out on her. All she could hear was her heart pounding so loudly she thought it would come out of her chest. And then something wet hit her face and chest. A heavy weight fell on her, crushing her, suffocating her.

"Sweetie...sweetie?" The sound of sobbing and desperate hands grabbing at her dragged her into consciousness. A woman's face was up close to her own, identical blue eyes staring into her face. Blearily, Eva blinked as she looking at her mother. She noticed the frightened expression that adorned her mother's face, reflecting on the horrifying scene before her.

Hurriedly, Eva was pulled out from under the heavy weight and into a warm and shaky embrace. Her mother's thin arms encircled her, holding Eva tightly to her chest as she whispered into her matted hair. Slowly, she came to reality and understood her mother's whispers. Her mother was softly murmuring the words to a french melody, the vary one she had used to lull her to bed that night. Shakily, she clung to her mother. Standing up from the crouch they had been in, her mother got into a hesitant stand and held out her hand to Eva, to lead her away from the bedroom. She took the guiding hand and let her mother take her to the living room where they sat on the worn couch.

The bright light was a startling contrast to the pitch black bedroom and it hurt her eyes. Her mother attempted to calm her by running her hands down her arms before she took her hands into her own.

"Ma colombe," _My dove_. Her mother sadly gazed at her. "We must go... I am going to bring you somewhere you will be safe, okay?" The comforting promise was accompanied by the feeling of her mothers gentle hands combing through the knotted and crusted remains of her once shiny and bouncing red curls.

Eva stared at her mother, no words escaping the confines of her lips. Her mother's once beautiful blue dress was now stained with red. The cloth darkened rouge to match her mother's painted lips. As she took in the blood seeping from her mothers stomach, Eva glanced down at her chest. She was horrified to see the splattered dots of red staining her own nightgown. Deep and shaky breaths escaped her as she took in the situation. Realizing what had just taken place in her bedroom. The horrors and sins of the man she had once thought of as safe digging a hole into the bottom of her stomach. She turned and emptied out her stomach onto the dirty beige rug, the remaining vomit feeling acidic in her mouth. It was vile and disgusting - as much so as the acts that had taken place.

But her mother, she had protected her. She had saved Eva from the loss of her innocence, she would never think of of her as anything but her savior. Tonight, the two had experienced the lowest and most horrid acts a person could commit. And because of this, they could no longer remain in the shabby cottage that they had once thought of as a safe haven, a home. The cruelty and misery of human nature was truly condemning.

"We have to go, Eva." Her mother's voice startled her. She was still reeling from what had occurred in her bedroom. While lost in her thoughts, she was pulled from the couch and guided towards the front door. "I have somewhere we can go, we're going to be okay."

She allowed herself to be comforted by her mother's words, even if the promise was hollow. They could never be completely safe again, could they? The darkness would always be creeping in the depths of their minds, haunting and cruel. She knew that the events of this very night would continue to be reflected in every decision they would make in the foreseeable future.

Fleeing into the night, she could hardly make out her surroundings on the streets. The streetlamps gave away a dim light, guiding their descent through the streets of London. Her mother led her to a small church on the corner of the block. They stopped at the wide welcoming doors of the church. On the steps, the stood facing one another, and her mother fiercely grabbed onto her and pulled her into an embrace. They stood there for a few moments as she was hugged into her mother chest. Eva was hesitant in the embrace, unsure of why her mother was suddenly acting as if she would never see her again. Her mother pulled away from her, holding her at arm's length.

"I have to go get a couple things from a friend, but I need you to stay here." Her mom's voice was shaky, hesitant almost. It was as if she thought they would never see each other again. "You're going to be okay, ma colombe, just stay here. I will be right back, just wait inside."

"Okay," Eva's voice was gentle as she responded, "Do you promise to come back, ma mere?"

"I promise, I will come back for you," Her mother's voice was affectionate as she gazed down at her, "I will never leave you."

Eva smiled back, yet if you looked into her eyes you could tell she was not completely joyful, perhaps she never would be. But, she would place a smile upon her lips if it would satisfy the one she loved. She stared after the willowy figure of her mother as she walked away from her down the dimly lit street. Her eyes stung the slightest at the sinister image. She would be back though. Her mother, her only family, wouldn't leave her to suffer alone in this dark cruel reality.

So, she turned and pushed the large doors open. The groan of the opening doors resounded through the vast chapel. Her steps echoed as she headed towards one of the pews in the very back. Slowly she sunk down to perch on the hard wooden surface. The place was empty, eerily so. Sitting there, all alone she could feel the whispering touch on her skin, the dirty jagged finger nails digging into her skin. His hands, the roughness against her skin. Her body began to shake and she fought to keep her tears back. Panic had begun to creep into the edges of her mind, his hands, his hands were on her.

Quietly she began to whisper to herself, humming to the well known lullaby. Soon the hum turned into the notes of the song and as the words escaped her lips, a shaky rendition of the song, she began to calm. Gradually the feeling of his presence resided and with it, her voice became louder. A feeling of serenity overcame her mind as the words escaped her lips. The song gave her a chance to fake sanity, releasing all of the emotion into the melody granted her freedom from the confines of her mind. Her voice had smoothed over as the song came to a close, beautifully playing out the final notes.

With her eyes closed, lost in the serene melody, Eva never noticed the dark figure standing in the entryway, watching her.


	2. You are Hope in a Human Being

**IMPORTANT !**

 **The previous chapter was pretty dark and I was very hesitant writing it. I usually stay away from darker themes but it is important to Eva's character and future development… The rest of the story will be relatively lighter - there will be mention of Eva's assault as she will speak about it and reflect on it herself internally but it won't be heavily detailed.**

 **It is a Vampire Diaries fanfiction so there will be graphic mentions of murder/bloody scenes and violence in future chapters. I will make sure to leave a warning on any chapter containing subjects that could be disturbing or triggering to anybody.**

 **I'm sorry for the authors note being so long, I just believed it was very important that people understood the direction the story is going in.**

 **I also wanted to say thank you to AnimeLover229 for reading and leaving behind a review and as mentioned before the story is going into a lighter direction but thank you for continuing to read through it! Also thank you to guest, Rene, along with Brookeworm3, and PrincessMagic for the feedback! :)**

 **Thank you to everybody who followed, favourited or reviewed! This chapter is sooo long but I got carried away. Plus I think it's important to see the focus on the start of their relationship... I'm planning to continue this story and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I also do not own any of their characters. I only own Eva Moreau and any original characters mentioned.**

 **WARNING : There is mention of sexual assault in this chapter. It is not graphically described in anyway but there is a reflection on the scene in the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

You are Hope in a Human Being

" _If you could see your soul tonight,_

 _how much would you grieve_

 _for the damage_

 _it has suffered_

 _at the hands of those_

 _who treated it so cruelly?_ "

The sudden chill in the church bit at her skin and her cheeks flushed from the cold. The hair on her arms stood at the sudden chill, goosebumps dotting her skin. A couple puffs of air escaped her lips and she could see her frosty breath. The air was still with tension, as if something ominous was in her presence. The cold suddenly felt like it was only a warning to the forthcoming danger about to present itself.

Shivering, Eva turned to look around her. As she took in her surroundings she acknowledged the vacant pews and sputtering flames on the candles. She turned to look at the large doors to the church, expecting to see her returning mother. Instead, the frame was occupied by a tall, dark figure.

A startled gasp escaped her and she quickly stood as she stared at the figure - a man, she noticed. He was frighteningly tall, taller than her lean self. While she couldn't make out his features from the distance between them, she noticed the hat tilted to cover his face. The two stood in silence, watching each other. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she could feel the blood rushing to her head. Panic once again was beginning to edge at the fringes of her mind as she observed the man before her.

His presence on it's own was frightening, he had yet to speak but she was already terrified by this man. Maybe it was the events that had occured only moments before their encounter that had made her so cautiously aware of the danger he may present. Yet, maybe it was the lingering darkness she could feel when she looked at him. It was strange but it was like she could sense the blackness he held in his heart - even though she had never spoken a word to the man.

"Hello, darling." His voice was alluring all on its own. It amazingly contradicted his presence, his voice was peculiar but inviting compared to the danger she felt once she set her eyes on him. She didn't respond to his greetings, an uneasiness settling in the pit of her stomach at the sight of him. Her stomach twisted and pulled like someone was twisting a towel in her lower belly.

"Don't be rude," The man took a step forward, closing the space between them, "I only wish to know the name of the one who possesses such an angelic voice."

Her brow furrowed as she looked at him. His voice was charming and he gazed at her curiously. When he stopped in front of her, only a foot between them. At his proximity she was able to properly take him in. His features were sharp and almost elivish in appearance. Both his eyes and hair were dark, the top of his face obscured by the hat perched on his head.

"Eva," She hesitates to respond, "My name is Eva, and yours?"

"Lovely name," His eyes flitted around her face as if he was searching for something, "And the sweet melody that I heard from the street, where did you learn that?"

She was confused by his expression, he looked almost morbidly curious as he watched her shift uncomfortably under the weight of his gaze. How his eyes watched her lips move, and her flushed pink cheeks. When she noticed his eyes shift to her chest, her apprehension doubled until she remembered the splattered blood staining her nightgown.

"I do not know the name of it," She bit down on her bottom lip as she avoiding looking into his eyes, "My mother sung it to me every night. It would lull me to sleep, and I've become fond of the song."

"'Sung'? And where is your mother now?" It was a dangerous question. To admit that she was alone would make her seem even more helpless if he wished to harm her. He scared her, the idea of this strange dark man and her being all alone. It was him all over again. "I don't mean to scare you, darling, I only hoped to learn more about you."

After a brief pause she answered his inquiries. "She is out for a short time, but she means to return soon." Her voice was small, and not as steady as she wished, "Why do you want to know about me?"

"You've caught my interest with that enchanting voice of yours." He smirked as if her question amused him. "I heard your voice from the street and was captivated by it, a true natural talent, really."

Cautiously, she stood across from him with only the pew as a divider between them. It wasn't much but it did offer her some peace, perhaps she could outrun him if he attacked her ; it gave her some semblance of mind.

"May I provide you with some company while you wait, Eva?" He said her name strangely, as if he was testing her name out as it rolled off his tongue. He didn't wait for a reply before he gracefully stepped around the pew and sat down on the hard surface. His eyes were challenging her, daring her to go against his request.

Without taking her eyes off of him, she carefully sat down. She left a sizeable distance between them, not comfortable being too close to him. When she lifted her gaze from her bare feet, daring to look at his face she noticed that he had taken off his hat and now held it in his lap. His hair was unruly and pushed back. As he looked at her, his mouth lifted into a smirk and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

They sat in silence, her gaze avoiding his and flitting around the church while his remained on her face. He searched her features but she refused to meet his eye. Suddenly, cold fingers met her chin and her head was tilted to meet his gaze. She was shocked by the physical gesture, but not afraid. It was puzzling. While his presence, the lingering darkness around him, terrified her she wasn't frightened by his touch. Her brow knit together as she met his eyes.

"So exquisite…" His voice was different, it no longer held the confidence and charm that was once laced within every word he spoke. "You're voice is truly alluring, Eva, it was if I couldn't control my body. Not until you stopped did I see how you had affected me" He held her face delicately in his hand as he spoke.

She was confused by his words and how suddenly his persona had flipped around. He had come off as mysterious and somewhat polite but then it seemed like he had gotten tired by her elusive and minimal answers. Her heart was pounding in her chest once more, his grip on her chin felt painful but she knew his grasp was delicate. Like he was cautious of breaking her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

As he held her chin, his second hand came up to cup her jaw. His thumbs brushed the surface under her eyes and over her cheekbones. His head tilted to the side and his hair fell to one side with his movements as he peered at her. Inhaling deeply, his brow contorted before his grip on her face relaxed and he shut his eyes momentarily. She bit her lip as she watched his face, attempting to discern what he was thinking.

Her blue eyes widened in fright when black lines crept from the corner of his eyes, small veins creeping from the surface of his once smooth skin. When he opened his eyes a shocked gasp escaped her, red had replaced the once brown irises. Her body was tense, frozen once again, and her inevitable fate was apparent to her. She had escaped one evil with the last of her innocence only to die at the hands of a monster. His mouth curved into a grin before he bared his teeth at her, the elongated fangs sparked something in her - an instinct to live. Her mouth opened, a scream about to tear out of her throat. But he caught her eye and with two words he was able to silence any protest from her.

"Don't scream."

As his mouth moved towards her, his nose nuzzling the nape of her neck, she could feel his hands. The hopelessness she had felt beforehand returned as her. Her life was in the hands of this man - no, this monster. As if her mind had deserted her body, she felt herself start shaking, struggling to get his hands off of her. She gasped and felt her chest compress as if her heart was being crushed.

She felt him pause as his lips grazed her neck as if he was confused by her reaction. Eva didn't struggle the way most of his victims did, she didn't squirm in his grip and plea for her life as his teeth sunk into them. Changing his mind on impulse, he caught her eye and compelled her to remain still and to calm down.

Eva could feel her trembling body become still, using only his voice he had managed to put her in a state of tranquility. Her heart had slowed and her mind had cleared with only a couple words being uttered from his lips. With wild eyes, she studied him. The previous evidence of his monstrosity had been hidden and his appearance had returned to one of a normal man.

"What are you? Who are you?" Her voice was surprisingly steady as she demanded answers.

"Shhh...Not right now darling, questions later." He was amused by her sudden confidence, likely caused by her compelled serene state. "I wish to know why you reacted that way to my touch. Tell me the truth."

When he had demanded answers from her she had found it absurd that he would even assume that she answer him. Yet, against her will her mouth opened and the truth came spilling out. He could control her mind and force her into silence with only a word, it was terrifyingly powerful ability - to rip a person's freedom to shreds and spit on it.

"Tonight, the man that had been staying with my mother, Frank, he…He came into my room and he pinned me to my bed and I tried - I tried to fight him off. I struggled and fought but I couldn't stop him, it was like he enjoyed it when I squirmed to get free. B-Before he could…" She inhaled sharply, tears glittering her eyes at the thought. "My mother came into my room and I didn't see it but his body was there, on my sheets and there was blood all over us. She told me we had to leave and she took me here and told me to wait for her. So I am, I think there was blood coming from her stomach. Fresh, I think she was injured. She told me she was getting something, but she will come back."

The man remained silent as he watched her crumble before him, tears pooling on her cheeks as she remembered. His head turned to the side, looking away from her and instead focusing his gaze on the ceramic angel carved in one of the chapels columns.

"Do you believe in redemption?" After the moment of silence they had shared, both caught up in their thoughts, his question startled her.

"What?" She asked him.

"Do you believe that one can redeem themselves, even if they have condemned themselves to the deepest parts of hell?"

She doesn't mean to answer, but she does. "I think some people can redeem themselves… If you try to be good, you can change." She answers truthfully. After a moment of hesitation, she continues. "But… Tonight, I think I learned the truth. Some people truly can not be redeemed, they are too far gone, too cruel. So, maybe I am wrong and nobody can be redeemed and we are forever cursed to be accountable for our actions."

His face had twisted into a look of contemplation by the time her rant had come to an end. If she looked closely, into his eyes, she could see his hesitance. His gaze moved from her face to stare down at his hands. They stayed in that position for a moment, him staring at his hands and her searching his face for any answers. Eventually, he drew away from her, reinstating their former distance, and a smirk slid back onto his lips. His face changed the moment his lips quirked up, his entire demeanor shifting to his previous cocky self.

"Well, darling, I think we're going to be great friends, you and I." He smirked at her cheekily.

Nervously she rubs her hands together, "Friends?" She asks. "But I don't even know your name."

His smile broadens, as his eyes flitted around her face before meeting her eyes. "Sing for me, and perhaps I'll answer your questions."

She couldn't stop her voice from escaping through her lips. It was was shaky at first, a sign that she was not singing on her own free will. Her eyes closed hoping to forget his presence. But, she couldn't forget him, like could she sense him when he was near.

When she opened her eyes at the end, she met his gaze. There was something in his eyes that confused her. He looked dazed but at the same time his eyes were so intense as he stared at her. He looked entranced by her. His gaze was praising as he watched her sing, like he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

After a moment, his former smirk formed on his face. A blown grin formed on his face, it made his eyes crinkle and sparkle with something that made her nervous. He snatched her hand from where it had been wrapped around her waist and brought it to his lips. He didn't break eye contact with her as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

"Kol Mikealson, and I look forward to what I am sure will be a delightful friendship, Eva."

* * *

 **The quote at the start of this chapter is from the poem "If You Could See It" by Nikata Gil.**


End file.
